Axolotl the Sea/Rainwing
This character and her story belongs to Foolfolly. Whether in a fanfiction, drawing, or any other medium, you must ask permission to use Axolotl, friends of mine may use her however they please without having to ask. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Appeareance Axolotl, despite the fact that her scales are covered in sand, is actually quite beautiful. She has the standard Rainwing build, but she has fins going down her back, and no frill. Her base scales are a shade of bright blue, and her glowing stripes are made up of rainbows. Her eyes are a shade of brilliant green. Axolotl cannot change her scale color, but she is able to change the hue and shade of her stripes (though not the colors themselves). She prefers to keep her stripes a pastel color, though they do change by themselves on occasion. She dislikes the fact that her scales are hidden underneath the sand, but she's learned to live with it. Personality Despite what Axolotl's delicate appearance might lead you to believe, she is actually quite ruthless. Axolotl has a reputation throughout the Scorpion Den for her violent attitude. She is also not one to forgive easily, and holds many, many grudges. She NEVER forgets a face, and will always recognize someone, especially if they've wronged her somewhere in the past. Axolotl is very clever, and has a plan for everything. She's also good at scavenging, and knows how to get by in the worst conditions, that's actually how she found The Gift of War, by scavenging through the dessert for food, and possibly trinkets to sell in the market. Due to her cleverness, she is a very talented merchant, and often dreams of leaving The Scorpion Den for good and traveling Pyrrhia to sell jewelry, fabric, or whatever else. Biography Before Hatching * Betta sighed, trudging through the ruthlessly wet jungle. Being a Seawing, Betta usually liked wet areas. But this wasn't the good wet. This was the slimy, muddy, gross wet of the Mudwing swamps that he loathed. He lifted his talon and grimaced, seeing the dusky brown slop drip down from the palm of his bright, azure blue talon. "Blegh..." He muttered, where even was he? Why was he here? Oh yeah, he was supposed to spy on Mudwing villages to get 'information'. Well, he wasn't in the Mud kingdom, but from the looks of it, it might as well have been. In the midst of his silent complaining, he tripped and fell face first into the mud. "TALONS AND TAILS!!!!" Betta shouted, attempting to lift his way out of the muck. He then paused, hearing a soft giggle from above. He looked up, but saw nothing as the giggles continued. "Who's there?" He asked, trying to sound threatening and important, though ultimately failing due to his embarrassment. Then, the giggling became far louder, until a stunning aqua Rainwing appeared before him, almost falling off the tree with laughter. Her scales were a calypso blue, and her underscales were a childlike shade of pink. Betta stood up, still blushing, but not from embarrassment this time. They spoke for awhile, he soon found out the Rainwing's name was Perfection, a very fitting name you asked him. She reminded him alot of his former mate, Preykiller. Though instead of looking back on the memories with sadness like he once did, he suddenly looked back on them with joy. Perfection led him to her village, saying he could stay the night. And that was the start of a romance between a humorous Rainwing, and a very, very lost Seawing. Young dragonethood. ''' * Axolotl looked up at her Father. Her eyes were dark with anger, a contrast to the sadness in his own eyes. Her Father was leaving for good, the reason why she didn't care about. She looked at her Mother and Half-Brother, expecting reactions similar to her own. Instead, they had the same pathetic sadness in their eyes. "I'll miss you Betta....." Her Mother whispered, her scales a mix of gray-blue and mineral gray. Axolotl frowned, and looked over at Abyss, her Half-Brother. "Please don't go dad.." Her Father sighed "I wish i could stay, i really do." "THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!!!???" Axolotl cried, hot tears burning her eyes. Everyone else looked at her in surprise. "Oh, axolotl....i have too...." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Goodbye, i love you." Her Father muttered, flying away. Axolotl watched in fury, knowing that her life had been changed forever. '''Preteens/Late dragonethood * Will be expanded upon in the fanfiction i'm in the middle of writing. Gallery Art is appreciated! Just ask for permission and send it to me when it's done! No art yet :c Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress